Blossom in Love Uh,Oh
by twilightgleek97
Summary: The girls are in high school and th Rowdy Rough Boys are there and Blossom and Brick create a secert love life by texting on the phone sneaking around and you will just have to see what will happen between the girls and also the boys!
1. Freshman Year Begins

" Girls lets go before were late." Blossom said eager to get to school on her new electric scooter. " Don't yell we are coming in like a minute." Buttercup said " Lets go we are ready." Bubbles and Buttercup said. They were walking and then Blossom bumped in to someone as her and her sisters were waiting in line for their schedules it was Brick. " Blossom are you okay you look like you saw a ghost?" asked Bubbles "Here you go boys just follow this oh and here we are giving these to all students it will help be organized." a lady at a table said " As you heard here is every thing and your schedules." the same lady said " Let me se your schedules please?" asked Blossom "Oh no we don't have any classes together exept lunch." Blossom explained " Well I guess this is it girls well good luck." said Buttercup


	2. Blossom's First Time for Love

" Hi is this the Science Lab" asked Blossom "Yes so now pick a partner that you will work with the rest of the year. How about with the young man by the window." said a teacher behind his desk. It was Brick Blossom had a flash back it was when they first met it was a fight of course. Then Blossom sat down. Brick then turned around and said " Remember me Blossom or should I say Power puff." " How do you know what all of my friends call me?" asked Blossom "I just, then he got cut off by the teacher "Do you two have anything to share with the class." "No nothing at all." Blossom answered "Well I have something to say." answered Brick " I think this class is stupid." was his answer Then he walked out and Blossom followed for some reason." Young lady if you leave you have a week of detention." said the science teacher "_ I am gonna regret this and I know Professor is gonna kill me I know it."_thought Blossom but she still walked out. "Hey wait up." Blossom said "What do you want I have to find my way out of here." said Brick "Well then I am going withyou." said Blossom "Well then lets go and hurry there are your sisters."Brick had said "Hi Blossom What are you doing with him." said Bubbles " We are going to our science class bye." said Blossom " Blossom but Blossom." Bubbles said "Wow I have never done that before." said Blossom then Brick leaned in to almost kiss her when The other two Rowdy Rough Boys showed up " Hey guys." Brick said "What is she doing here?" Boomer asked "She is going to the arcade with us." said Brick " Why,Why Brick,Why?"question Butch "Just kidding."said Brick "Right." said Blossom "Give me back the gem from the museum" said Blossom in anger " How about you come and get it." said Brick "Well you guys we are going to the arcade." said Butch "Oh no I have to go." said Blossom "Why we still have to talk?" asked Brick " Because the Professor is right there in his car." answered Blossom "Blossom, is that you?" the Professor asked as he caught a glance of Blossom's eye "Yes,No Maybe."answered Blossom " What are you doing out of school." asked Professor " See we are out of school because in science class we have to test different types of water surrvival in tap water, lake water, and salt water and we got three days off for the project." explained Blossom " No that is not true." said Professor "You are right I am lying." said Blossom "Blossom you never lie so you are grounded no TV, No shopping, No super hero stuff." said an angry professor as he watched Blossom giving Brick her number. " Ok Professor." moaned Blossom then looked back and winked at Brick.


	3. The Secrets

" Blossom where have you been." asked Bubbles "Professor is looking for you." announced Buttercup as she saw Professor walk in. "And he found you." she announced again. " "Blossom go up stairs to your room." yelled Professor As Blossom flopped on the bed she put in Brick's number and started texting him

Blossom:Hey u there

Brick: Yea y

Blossom:I have a question : )

Brick: Yes

Blossom:_ Since we kissed today r we going out :?_

_Brick:Yes _

_Blossom Ok :)_

_Brick: But if I tell my brothers they will kill me. :(_

_Blossom: My sisters too :( _

_Brick: So we cannot tell any one or we will both hear an ear full._

"Blossom dinner." Buttercup flew up the stairs to announce."Okay I will be down in a sec." said Blossom

_Blossom: Gtg _

_Brick:_Bye

She had deleted all of her text messages and Professor had said " Nice for you to join us." As they ate dinner it was quite. Then after dinner was over Bubbles asked " Who you textin'?" "None of your business." answered Blossom Then she saw her fourteen year old sister lay on the floor. "What are you doing." Blossom asked "AHHHHHHHHH!" Bubbles screamed Booom, boom, boom the two girls heard as Professor opened the door." What happened." he asked "Blossom hit me." Bubbles complained "That is it Blossom you're grounded for an extra month." announced an angry Pofessor. "Fine then I do not care." Blossom announced As Bubbles walked back to her own room Blossom started texting.

Blossom: Hey u there

Brick: Yea y ?

Blossom: I am so mad :-(

Brick Y

Mean While With Brick:

" Who you texting?" Boomer asked as he looked as his red head brother. "No one." answered Brick " Give me the phone." Boomer said getting up in the air flying towards Brick and they flew off and as soon as Boomer tackled him the phone rang it was Blossom Boomer then grabbed the phone and answered it as soon as he said "Hello!" Blossom hung up "Huh, that was funny." announced Boomer "What is funny?" as Brick with fear in his voice " Someone just called but no answered." answered Boomer " Well give me back my phone." said Brick "Okay, I will." said Boomer as he handed it back

Back to Texting

Brick: U have to be more careful.

Blossom: Y

Brick: My bro almost caught me talking to you.

Blossom:OMG!

Brick: Dont worry I have a plan, Around my brothers and your sisters we act like we do not know each other but when we are alone we act like boyfriend and girlfriend.

Blossom: Ok

With Blossom

"Blossom time for bed." yelled Professor

"Okayyyyy." Blossom yelled

**Back to Texting **

Blossom: Gtg

Brick: okay bye

The Next Day

"Girls time for school." Professor yelled but noticed Blossom left then he thought "_Well I guess Blossom wanted to get to school early or something." _

**With Blossom and Brick**

"Omg, I can't believe you don't know how to lock your phone, it is really easy." Blossom said laughing "What I didn't have anything to hide from my brothers before." Brick said "Yea your right!"said Blossom "See


End file.
